


Two In One

by thilia



Series: Live On The Air [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The idea had been forming in Nick's head ever since he'd caught Harry watching porn on his laptop one evening... </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two In One

**Author's Note:**

> And the award for most obvious title goes toooo... ;D Yeah. I didn't think I'd write the first oneshot to go with Live On The Air quite this soon, but... I felt inspired. This can be read as a oneshot, though. Also written for the prompt 'writer's choice' of my 1directionelite prompt table.

The idea had been forming in Nick's head ever since he'd caught Harry watching porn on his laptop one evening. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. Sometimes, when Louis was out pretending to be madly in love with his fake girlfriend – or not (he hadn't really been trying lately) – Harry liked to hang out at Nick's place. And sometimes, Nick had to work in the evening or met up with friends, so Harry was alone, bored, and had access to the internet. Which usually either resulted in him trolling fans on Tumblr, tweeting whatever was going through that pretty little head of his, or watching porn.

Either way, this hadn't been the first time Nick had caught Harry with his laptop on his knees, one large hand covering more than half the keyboard, the other one wrapped around his cock as he watched random men do filthy things to each other on the screen. Usually, Nick liked to watch him for a while because watching Harry touch himself was one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced. 

This time had been a little different, though. After Harry had come all over his hand and stomach, Nick had walked up to him, kissed the back of his neck and nosed his curls, and had taken a look at what was getting Harry all hot and bothered. And he'd been very surprised to see that Harry had apparently gone from the usual vanilla porn he liked to watch to something a little more… hardcore. 

Double penetration was definitely not what Nick had expected him to get off on. 

But by the looks of it, Harry had rather enjoyed watching it. 

During the following few days, Nick couldn't get the idea out of his head. And while it had at first only been a fantasy; a vague idea that he liked to entertain himself when he had nothing better to do, he soon began to realise that it was an actual possibility now. They were in a three-way relationship, which was working really well for all of them, and since they'd experimented a little with all kinds of sexual practices, Nick decided to run the idea by Louis and see what he thought of it. 

Which was why the next time he and Louis were spending time together, he looked at him intently before saying, "I think Harry wants us to DP him."

Louis looked at him blankly, and Nick sighed. "Double penetration? Both of our cocks up Harry's tight little arse."

Louis's eyes widened comically. "You think he could take that?"

Nick shrugged. "At first, I doubted it but Harry's always good for a surprise. There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

He grinned when he saw the contemplative expression on Louis's face; the spark in his eyes. He could tell he was intrigued, so he wasn't surprised when Louis finally said, "I think we could give it a go, yeah. And let's not tell him about it, yeah? I wanna see his face when he realises what's about to happen."

Nick smirked. "I like the way you think," he purred, and leaned in for another kiss – which was much more heated and passionate than their usual kisses, as they both looked forward to the next time the three of them would get together.

Which was a little over a week later. Nick came home in the early afternoon to find Harry and Louis already half-naked on his bed. By the looks of it, they were involved in a session of heavy petting, and Nick watched them appreciatively, not in a hurry to make his presence known.

Harry was the first one to notice him and grinned when he resurfaced from between Louis's legs, lips already red and swollen. "Hey! We have the day off, so we thought we'd surprise you."

"Colour me surprised," Nick said, giving him a fond smile. 

He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head as he made his way to the bed, giving Louis a knowing smirk when the other boy winked. 

"Can't believe you got started without me, though," Nick murmured when his trousers were off and he got onto the bed, leaning in to give them both a brief kiss. Harry immediately looked guilty, and proceeded to cup his cheeks and deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth, long fingers threading through his hair. 

When he drew back, Harry's eyes were half-lidded and dark, a small smile blossoming on his lips. "We're sorry," he murmured. "It's all my fault, though – I just can't keep my hands off Louis."

Nick glanced over at the latter and grinned. "Can't blame you," he said, squeezing Louis's thigh lightly. Then he leaned in and kissed Louis for a long moment, their eyes meeting when the kiss broke. Louis gave him a grin and waggled his eyebrows while Nick nodded. 

Harry just looked confused – and seemed a little put out. He liked to be the centre of attention as often as possible – and soon, he would be. 

If he only knew…

"Well, proceed, "Nick said after a moment, leaning back against the pillows, getting comfortable as he slid a hand between his legs and rubbed his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. "You were kind of in the middle of something, I believe… Don't let me interrupt you."

Harry grinned and pounced Louis again, resuming their kiss and running large hands all over Louis's body. Nick pushed his boxers down, cupping himself firmly and stroking himself slowly as he watched them. 

"Get him ready," he said when Louis looked over at him after a little while. 

"Sure," Louis said, looking pleased, giving Nick a little wink as he smacked Harry's arse lightly. "Get on your hands and knees, baby – let him see you."

Harry let out a seemingly involuntary moan and nodded eagerly, sitting up on his knees before getting into a position on all fours, facing away from Nick. Nick's tongue darted out as he looked at Harry, all spread out for them. Louis seemed to need a moment to collect himself as well; but when he did, he reached for the lube they already had at the ready, slicked his fingers and stepped behind Harry. 

Nick tilted his head, craning his neck to see past Louis – although the sight of Louis's perfect beauty of an arse was definitely enough to get him hot as well – and licked his lips when he watched Louis slide two slick fingers into Harry. Harry moaned, already fisting the bed sheets and pushing back against Louis's probing fingers eagerly. 

"More," he breathed, and Nick had to grin. Harry always wanted more – and he couldn't help but wonder if he would still beg for more when they were done with him tonight… 

Neither he nor Louis was small in that department, and he had a feeling that both of them together would be a little more than Harry could handle. But Harry was unpredictable, and Nick wouldn't be too surprised if Harry would end up begging for even more. 

Louis added a third finger, preparing Harry expertly. His free arm slid around Harry's stomach and his hand trailed down to grip his cock, tugging it lightly in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Nick's own hand was working a little faster on his length now, spreading the pre-come over the head. 

After a moment, he let go and reached for a condom. He tore the wrapping with his teeth and slid it over his cock, then reached for the lube and added a generous amount – Harry would need it today. 

"Enough," he said after a moment, and a helpless whine escaped Harry's lips when Louis's fingers stilled before he removed them. 

Harry turned around, cheeks flushed, curls sticking up in every direction. He looked at Nick, eyes travelling from his face down to the centre of his body, tongue darting out to lick dry lips as he took in Nick's cock. "Is that for me?" he purred, face lighting up in glee. 

Nick chuckled. "Yeah. Come here."

Harry crawled over to him, lifting a long leg over him to straddle Nick. He leaned in to kiss his neck and collarbones, and for a moment, Nick closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, enjoying. Then he slid a hand into Harry's hair and tugged him back, leaning in to bite his bottom lip teasingly as he looked into his eyes. "Turn around. I want you to ride me and look at Louis while you do."

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he nodded, clearly liking that idea. He turned around, and Nick watched with some amusement as Harry tried to get his legs in the right position. He slid his hands onto Harry's hips and looked up at him as Harry turned his head and reached down between their bodies to close his fingers around the base of Nick's erection. 

Nick licked his lips and met Harry's eyes briefly, then closed them when Harry guided his cock past the first ring of muscles and wiggled down on him easily. 

It had been weeks now, and Nick still couldn't get over how bloody tight Harry was. It overwhelmed him every single time, and his fingers dug into Harry's hips as he sucked in a breath and tried to compose himself. He met Louis's eyes over Harry's shoulder and wondered how both of them were going to fit in there. It seemed impossible.

His train of thought was interrupted when Harry started moving without preamble, lifting his hips to release him almost entirely before falling down on him again, little breathy gasps leaving his lips every time he sank down on him. "Ohhh…"

Nick pushed himself up on his arm and slipped the other one around Harry's stomach, pulling him back against him and kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. He thrust up into him, moaning lowly when Harry kept moving up and down on him. Louis seemed to enjoy watching them for a moment, but then moved in and started kissing Harry, lips moving over his jaw and neck and collarbones. Nick glanced over Harry's shoulder, watching Louis's lips close around Harry's nipples and suck on them lightly, teeth nibbling.

Louis moved down, wrapping his lips around Harry's cock and sucking on it, his lips tightening as his head bobbed up and down at a steady pace. Harry groaned, tipping his head back to rest it on Nick's shoulder while they moved together. Nick kissed Harry's neck and throat as much as he could reach it, sucking on his pulse point and digging his nails into Harry's sharp hipbones. 

"Fuck," he hissed, pressing his chin into Harry's shoulder as he watched Louis take all of Harry into his mouth. Louis looked up at them – well, _him_ , since Harry's head was still tilted back and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure – and gave him a small smirk when he released Harry with an audible 'pop', his hand still moving up and down on Harry's length. 

Nick watched him intently when Louis reached for the lube and slicked his fingers, then groaned when he slid a finger into Harry, pressing against Nick's cock and making Harry feel even tighter. 

Harry whimpered. "Oh god, Lou," he breathed, pushing down harder, clearly enjoying it. When Louis added a second finger, moving them along with Nick's cock, Harry and Nick groaned in unison, bodies trembling.

Harry let out a disappointed whine when Louis withdrew his fingers, finally lifting his head to look at Louis. His expression was curious when he watched his boyfriend slick his cock, then his eyes widened when Louis positioned himself. "Oh _fuck_ , are you gonna… you're gonna… oh god, yes, please, _please_ …"

Louis grinned and brushed a kiss over Harry's lips. "All right, all right. Calm down, love."

He looked down and licked his lips, and Nick and Harry both watched as Louis aligned his cock with Nick's, ready to slide in. He licked his lips, pressing down on his cock to push inside. Louis's brow furrowed in concentration, and Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he once again dropped his head on Nick's shoulder, panting heavily as he tried to adjust to Louis pushing into him. 

Nick was trying to adjust as well, holding still while Louis pushed in, as the sensation intensified and Harry tightened around his dick. 

After some awkward back and forth, Louis finally managed to push in all the way, and Harry whimpered, breathing shallowly. 

"You okay, Haz?" Nick managed, a little worried because Harry was biting his lip bloody, and pressed gentle kisses to his neck and collarbone while Louis did the same to his other side, hand wrapped around Harry and jerking him firmly. 

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "Just… just give me a moment. Bloody hell, you're big."

Louis let out a breathless laugh, and tilted Harry's chin down for a kiss while Harry tried to accommodate both of them. He kissed him back slowly, still breathing heavily. 

"Okay," he whispered, breaking the kiss and licking his lips. "Okay, move."

Nick bit his lip and looked at Louis; he couldn't move much, so Louis would have to do most of the work. Louis nodded. "Lay back," he said softly, and Nick obliged, moving back down against the pillows and taking Harry with him. Then he reached for Harry's legs and pulled them up a little while Louis leaned forward and smiled. "Get ready for the ride of your life, baby."

He bent down to kiss Harry's chest briefly, then started moving, eyes fastened on Harry's face. Nick stayed still and moaned; the feel of Harry clenching around both of them and Louis's cock rubbing against his own was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt in his life. He could only imagine what Harry was feeling right now, but if his loud moans and grunts were any indication, he was enjoying it thoroughly. 

When he was sure Harry could take it, he started moving a little as well. It was awkward at first, but they soon managed to find a rhythm and moved together, encouraged by the sounds Harry was making. 

"Ohh… oh god, fuck, yes, right there," he breathed, fingers digging into Nick's arms. "Lou- aahh, oh bloody… oh my god."

Nick kissed Harry's shoulder, eyes locked with Louis's as they slammed into Harry harder when he requested it, and Nick was already embarrassingly close to the edge. He reached down and covered Louis's hand on Harry's cock with his own, both of them stroking Harry in time with their thrusts. 

"Ohh… Nnnghh," Harry moaned before his entire body arched up and he came hard, his walls tightening around both of them, squeezing them firmly while their hands were coated with Harry's release. 

"Fuck," Louis hissed and pulled out of Harry, reaching down to grip his cock and coming over Harry's hips and thighs a moment later. Nick's hips kept moving, fucking Harry who, despite being stretched wider than ever before a mere seconds earlier, still seemed as tight as ever. He pushed in as far as he could, eyes closing when he reached his orgasm as well and came hard, body trembling, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

Nick pulled out, arms wrapped firmly around Harry as he breathed into his curls. Louis had collapsed on the bed beside them, panting heavily, and Harry was limp on top of Nick, gasping for breath. 

Nick carefully rolled Harry off him, moving onto his side and pressing a hand against his chest. He licked his lips as he looked at him – and if he hadn't just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, he would probably harden again because Harry looked breathtaking. Curls fanned out around his head, skin coated with a faint sheen of sweat, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath, and his lower half covered in come. 

Louis was watching him too, and chuckled. "You all right there, Harry?"

Harry kept his eyes closed and sucked in a couple of deep breaths. "Yeah," he murmured then, a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Yeah. I'm fantastic!"

Louis grinned and Nick, looking up at him, returned it. "We thought you might enjoy that," he murmured, kissing Harry's shoulder lightly, while Louis was already getting the tissues to clean Harry up, knowing he would probably pass out in a second or two the way he always did after having mind-blowingly satisfying sex. 

"I did… been fantasizing about that for a while," Harry murmured slowly, voice low, a little raspy. He opened his eyes when Louis was done cleaning him up, and reached for him, giving him a gentle kiss. Then he did the same to Nick and smiled as he pulled the sheets up. "Night, Grimmy, night, boo."

He closed his eyes, and Nick couldn't suppress a chuckle. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon, Harry!"

Harry shrugged, opening his eyes a little. "So? A nap's never hurt anyone."

With those words, he was out, and Louis and Nick laughed, but they both had to admit that Harry had a point. They curled up on either side of him, and when Louis closed his eyes, Nick touched his cheek. He looked at him for a long moment in silence, brushing his thumb over Louis's bottom lip.

He grinned slowly. "So… your turn next time, then?"

Louis's brows shot up and Nick snorted. 

"No. Absolutely not," Louis said, giving him a death glare, which deepened when Nick couldn't stop laughing. Louis's face was priceless. He wasn't surprised that Louis said no, though; he rarely bottomed. But with a little coaxing, and with Harry's help, Nick knew they would be able to convince him. Probably. And if they didn't, Harry was probably more than up for a second round.

Nick finally leaned over and brushed a kiss over Louis's lips, smiling when the younger boy's expression softened. "Night, boo," Nick said, smirking when Louis rolled his eyes at him. 

"Night, you twat," Louis murmured, giving him the ghost of a smile before closing his eyes, burying his face in Harry's curls and letting exhaustion take over as well. 

For a long moment, Nick just lay there, watching them and smiling to himself, and when he finally let himself drift off to sleep as well, he wondered what the next time would bring…


End file.
